User talk:The Friendly Psychopath
Hi, welcome to Coronation Street Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Episode 6662 (12th October 2007) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- David the Wavid (Talk) 10:28, 26 May 2009 Elsie Tanner Please could you see the talk page on Elsie and join the debate on this issue before making such changes? Thanks.--Jtomlin1uk 16:45, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Frank Barlow According to Corrie.net and Daran Little's book 40 Years of Coronation Street, Frank died on 21st April 1975. There was an episode broadcast on this date (Episode 1487) but I haven't seen it, and nothing about Frank's death is mentioned in the synopsis. Sorry I can't be of any more help. David 21:13, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Eunice Cole Could I please enquire as to your sources for creating the biography for this character? Thanks Karen2310 15:33, November 1, 2009 (UTC) re: Tony Gordon No problem with the help, thanks for the kind words. Karen2310 22:44, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Robbie Sloan Callum, thanks for your new page on the above character (and for your other contributions as well). Please could I ask you to bear in mind one of our style points and that is that we always write in the past tense, with the exception of sentences about where the character lives in they're one of the current residents. This style applies even to current characters. Thus your page would read, "When Robbie was due to get out of prison, Tony planned an escape so he can get revenge on his ex-wife..." etc, etc. Thanks!--Jtomlin1uk 08:41, May 31, 2010 (UTC) DVD spin-offs Yes we include details of spin-offs in the character articles as usually in the main show the storylines lead into the spin-off (last year Roy and Hayley made a fuss about their upcoming trip to Romania), so they are assumed to have "happened" within the narrative of the main show. David 23:33, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Ashley Callum, I think you're being a bit premature on the info on Ashley. As of the episodes that have been broadcast so far, no one has definately said he is dead. Yes, I know a ton of rubble has fallen on him - or seemed to - but no statement of mortality has been made by any other character. Yes, I also know that Steven Arnold's departure from the series has been announced and it all ties in but you are breaking a rule of the site that info about episodes should not be put on the site UNTIL they have been broadcast in the UK. I don't want someone on a forum or chatroom to ask, "Is Ashley dead?" and for them to get the answer, "Well, Corriepedia says he is." For that reason, I'm reversing your changes of tonight. If in 24 hours, the conditions I stated above are met, then you are quite welcome to put them back.--Jtomlin1uk 20:38, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :I was just about to message you again. A thread on digital spy is saying that the ITV.com site does confirm his death (and I've just had a look myself - it does have a section called "Farewell Ashley) which puts the issue in a half-way house between our rule and what is now in the "public domain" through "Official" channels - we've never been in this situation before. As a regular contributor to the site now, what do you think we should do?--Jtomlin1uk 21:01, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, we'll go with that. I'm actually not able to watch tomorrow's episode as I fly out of the country for a short break tomorrow and will miss it! Can't believe how badly I've timed that! Watch out for anyone vandalising, will you?--Jtomlin1uk 22:12, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Tram crash I'm not certain but didn't Peter or Leanne at one point refer to how many days it was until their wedding? Which was supposed to be today, Saturday. David 12:07, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Corrie Nation Yes, that's a good topic, although I've never played it myself. David 12:16, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Character appearances The way I do this now is to use google advanced search with the URL "http://coronationstreet.wikia.com" in the site domain at the base of the page. It won't show up any recent amendments or links but most of the time it's right.--Jtomlin1uk 17:59, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Dennis Callum, Thanks for the update to the Dennis Tanner page but please remember to keep character pages in the past tense. The info about last nights episode is all in the present tense. Thanks. John.--Jtomlin1uk 09:18, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :Cheers! John.--Jtomlin1uk 14:49, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Formatting of character pages Just to let you know that adding a storylines heading with subheadings (with or without) is incorrect formatting, especially if it is added to a minor character article, as you did to Frank Foster. Characters have the biography heading if there major backstory is revealed. Notdoppler 22:40, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Well done Thank-you for the support. I'm certainly still as keen as I ever was to keep editing and help expand and improve the site. --Karen2310 12:22, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Formatting list of appearances Hi Callum, thanks for adding the list of appearances to the Jez Quigley page. Just remember in future to format the lists adherent to how I've modified it. Notdoppler 13:45, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :No worries - he may need a biography section soon if his major backstory is revealed. Since we only know what's happened to him while he's been on-screen, there is no need to have a separate section. Notdoppler 14:09, September 24, 2011 (UTC) There needn't be a comma between the day of the week and day of the month in the list of appearances pages. Notdoppler 16:51, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Number of appearance field Hi Callum, thanks for starting to help us with the task of implementing this field in character's infoboxes. Could you just make note though, for current characters, please could you use the format (eg. 180 (upto Episode 7541) - just so we know where we're at with the updating. I'll do the Frank Foster one so you'll get a better idea of what I'm talking about. Thanks Karen2310 12:41, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Remember to leave out the duration field for guests. Notdoppler 17:12, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :We're omitting the duration field for guest characters (I've just removed it again from Lewis Archer's page). If you're unsure about which characters are considered regular and which are guest, check the categories at the bottom of the character pages - the regular characters will all have a "Debut year" category (and if applicable, a "Departure year" category) and the guest casts will have, for example, "2009 minor characters". Regards. --Karen2310 21:25, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Notes Callum, I've reinstated the note on the bottom of Episode 7517 regarding the first appearance of Frank Foster. A few weeks ago, Notdoppler created a comprehensive page regarding Regular/guest cast and guidelines. Hope you find this information helpful. Regards. --Karen2310 22:10, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Edit Summary Could we please ask that you write a short description of what you've done in the "Edit Summary" section whenever you edit or add something to a page. Also, if you're not already aware, we've now got a new section on the website called Community Messages (which can be located on the bottom right-hand side of the "Recent Wiki Activity" page). Regards Karen2310 19:22, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Character profiles Hi Callum, just a small reminder to please use the past tense when adding information to character profiles. The last couple of paragraphs on Frank Foster's page (and a few other pages) have been written in the present. I've amended it now but if you have a check and compare the two revisions, you'll see what I mean. Some specific examples: "discovers = discovered", "hires = hired", "has = had". Thanks. --Karen2310 19:49, March 12, 2012 (UTC)